The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses, methods for displaying screens, and storage media that can allow checking of settings of paper feed cassettes through operation keys such as those of a numeric keypad.
Different sizes of paper is loaded in a plurality of paper feed cassettes in an image forming apparatus such as a digital multifunction peripheral. Such an image forming apparatus feeds paper from an appropriate paper feed cassette according to designation of a paper size or a paper feed cassette in printing.
The image forming apparatus displays settings of the paper feed cassettes on a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen to allow checking of the settings when the apparatus is on standby for printing, for example.
However, an LCD screen having a small display area is generally incapable of displaying settings of a plurality of paper feed cassettes at a time, and therefore goes through a switching operation to display detailed settings on a paper feed cassette by paper feed cassette basis.
For example, in a certain image forming apparatus, a paper feed cassette is selected through operation of a cassette selection key. The image forming apparatus turns on or off a lamp according to the presence or absence of paper in the paper feed cassette selected, and displays the size, the orientation, and the like of the paper if present.
The image forming apparatus can display detailed settings such as the size of paper through the selection of a paper feed cassette.
However, the image forming apparatus requires burdensome operation because the selection key needs to be pressed repeatedly until the desired paper feed cassette is selected for checking the settings of the paper feed cassette.